wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Foetid Seraphim
The Foetid Seraphim is a Chaos Warband dedicated to the Chaos God Nurgle, originating from the Blood Angels. The Warband was originally the Loyalist Space Marine Chapter known as the Soaring Chalice before turning to Chaos during late M37. The Foetid Seraphim mainly utilise shock tactics in order to win battles, deploying their infamous Blight Bringers and Butchers of Atrophy in order to break their enemies morale. History The Soaring Chalice The Space Marine chapter known as the Soaring Chalice were a Blood Angels successor made during the 13th 'Dark Founding'. They mainly stayed within the Segmentum Pacificus, fighting Ork and Xenos threats. Due to this; they very rarely came across Chaotic forces, and if they did it would normally be small Chaos cults. This continued for a century. The Chapter had been particularly fond of attrition tactics, beating down their enemies without much complicated strategies required, because of this the Chapter regularly utilised Death Companies and Astartes afflicted with the Black Rage. On 617.M37 the entire Chapter was mobilised to defend against a large Ork WAAAGH!, led by their current Chapter Master Israfel Lordin, however, they would never be seen after this point and would be deemed destroyed. The Bell of Lost Souls tolled 1,000 times for each slain battle-brother of the Chapter, however a much worse fate instead awaited the brothers of the Soaring Chalice Chapter. The Great Journey After entering the warp, the ships carrying the brothers of the Soaring Chalice quickly got caught in warp turbulence and quickly became lost in the warp. After being lost in the warp for what appeared to be years, the Gellar fields on the ships began to shut down, allowing daemonic influence to seep through into the ships. After the Gellar fields were disrupted, many diseases began to sweep through the ships, killing all non-Astartes on board. However, the Astartes tried to endure the pain while a voice in the back of their heads told them of a way out of the pain. However, the Astartes endured for an unknown amount of time, ranging from 10 to 1000 years in the warp. After the torture had killed all of the Scout Company and many more full Astartes, Chapter Master Israfel Lordin whispered one word to the voice asking him if he wanted a way out, 'Yes'. After this, all of the Astartes left alive began mutating rapidly, with their flesh merging with their power armour and their bodies becoming bloated, yet the pain was over and after the years of torture from the pestilences they were subject to, many of the Astartes' minds were broken. However, 100 years after the Chapter was considered destroyed, a new threat emerged from the warp within the Segmentum Obscurus. Ships covered in corrupted and rotting flesh, its metals rusted and decayed. The Astartes had been broken and their souls now belonged to Nurgle, the brothers that entered the warp over a century ago were no longer. All that remained were twisted mockeries of what they once were. The chapter of once proud angels were now bloated and diseased. The proud angel Israfel Lordin was no longer, instead, he took a new name, Morbus the Afflicted, Rotlord of the Foetid Seraphim and he wished to spread his grandfather's gift. The Decayed Dawn 718-812.M37 Once the festering ships of the Seraphim escaped the warp, they set their eyes upon somewhere to test their newfound power. Luckily for them, they had exited the warp at the edge of the Imperial populated Karin System, a system with many healthy living beings for them to leave festering in the darkness of space. Notable Campaigns Warband Gene-Seed Warband Home World Warband Recruitment Organization The organisation of the Foetid Seraphim is very simple and not particularly organized. All of the warbands forces are split into whatever speciality they are, for example, regular heretic Astartes are grouped together, the Pox Bringers are grouped together and so on. The Warband typically sees those with more mutations as superior, due to this most of the leaders of the Warband are the most tainted and twisted in the Warband. Command Ranks *'Rotlord' *'Blight Surgeon' *'Pestilent Champion' *'Decayed Butcher' Specialist Ranks *'Blight Bringers': The Blight Bringers are the Astartes that were most affected during the Great Journey. Horribly bloated and disfigured, they use their mutated appendages in order to attack. However, what makes them especially deadly is their ability to inject the Black Molder Virus through the various needles on their mutated bodies. *'Butchers of Atrophy': The Butchers are what remains of the Death Companies of the Soaring Chalice, are now more bloodthirsty killers, fueled on the diseases of Nurgle. Now instead of using chain weaponry, they assault using plague knives of various different shapes and sizes. *'Bloodrot Terminators': The Bloodrot Terminators are the Traitor Astartes within the warband that are encased in exceedingly rare Catapharctii Terminator Armour, most of them originate from the 1st Company of the Soaring Chalice. *'Blight Surgeon': The small number of Apothecaries that survived the great journey are now beyond recognition. Rather than healing their allies, they instead scour battlefields after it is one, searching for fresh corpses. Once they find one their corrupted Narthecium injects the body with a version of the infamous Zombie Plague. Allowing the Warband to refresh their forces after a battle. *'Mortuary Guard': The Mortuary Guard are the last members of the Soaring Chalice's Sanguinary Guard. The Sanguinary Guard that survived the Great Journey have all very severely succumbed to the Red Thirst, making them completely insane as their bloodthirst is never quenched and only able to follow orders from the Rotlord himself. Because of this, when the warband is travelling through the warp, the Mortuary Guard are often locked within the bowels of the Warbands flagship and given enough slaves to quench their thirst until they arrive at another planet to slaughter. Combat Doctrine The Black Molder Warband Beliefs Notable Members Rotlord Morbus the Afflicted: The leader of the Foetid Seraphim and former chapter master of the Soaring Challice. Once a proud Space Marine, he is now a mutated abomination with bony protrusions covering most of his body, his head a large gaping mouth of teeth. Since his millenia in the service of Nurgle, he has lost most of his sanity and is now almost unable to perform speech through his malformed mouth. Pestilant Champion Norghul the Decayed: Decayed Butcher Korvas the Bloated Withered Surgeon Borghal the Noxious: Warband Fleet Warband Appearance Warband Colour Scheme The colour scheme of the Warband remains slightly similar to their pre-heresy colours, however, it is severely degraded due to their time in the warp. What was once a bright red is now a dark, damp scarlet, and now all you can see of their once bright burnished bronze is a thick layer of rust, the metal underneath impossible to see. Warband Badge The badge of the Foetid Seraphim is a twisted mockery of their Soaring Challice badge. It consists of a demonic stone goblet with rotting wings centred on a dark red field, with a green blood drop in the centre of the goblet. Warband Relations Allies Enemies Blood Angels Quotes By the Foetid Seraphim About the Foetid Seraphim Feel free to add your own Gallary Blight Bringer WIP.png|Blight Bringer of the Foetid Seraphim Mortuary_Guard.png|Mortuary Guard of the Foetid Seraphim Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Nurgle Category:13th Founding